


Unexpected Questions with Predictable Answers

by Noblehunter



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Ages not specified but tagging to be safe, Bart has no filter, Bart is definitely aged up, Canon Divergent AU, I mean I assume its canon divergent, Just boys being boys who like boys, Kon has no shame, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 10:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblehunter/pseuds/Noblehunter
Summary: Tim, Kon, and Bart are hanging out at the Tower when Bart starts asking questions he probably shouldn't. Things proceed from there.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to njw for the beta read. All remaining errors are my own.

For the record, it was all Bart’s fault. Tim had been innocently enjoying an afternoon break to play video games. He was even playing with Bart and Kon. They were sprawled across the floor of Tim’s room in the Tower, all dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts. It was their scheduled mandatory time off. Even if Tim was the only one who needed a direct order to take a break. Which he was doing, so he had done nothing to cause what was about to happen. 

“Hey, Rob, could I ask you something weird?” Bart asked a few moments after Kon had left the room. 

“No,” Tim said. Bart was not to be encouraged. He hoped Kon got back from the bathroom soon. 

“Do you think SB has a freaky dick?” Bart asked as Tim hadn’t said anything. “He’s a half alien clone right? So maybe he's got two dicks?"

"Bart." Tim warned but Bart kept talking. 

"Or spines? Maybe he just has a giant dick, twice the size of a normal dick?" Bart continued. 

"Bart!" Tim shouted. "Kon—" 

"Why were you talking about my penis?" Kon said from the door.

"—can hear you." 

"Oh, sorry, Kon," Bart said. "I always forget about the super-hearing thing."

"I know," Kon said wearily. "The things I've heard. So why were you talking about my penis?" He leaned against the doorframe. 

"I was not talking about your penis," Tim pointed out.

Kon looked over at Bart.

"What? I was just curious? Who hasn't wondered about their teammates’ junk?" Bart somehow looked completely innocent.

"I have never wondered about my teammates’ junk," Tim said, choosing his words carefully. He liked to avoid lying to his teammates. 

“Come on, it’s not that weird,” Bart said. “I’m sure lots of people have wondered about Superman’s dick and Kon is half-Superman.”

“Bart, no one wants to hear about Superman’s junk,” Tim tried. 

“A lot of people do, actually,” Bart began.

“Okay. I don’t want to hear about Superman’s junk. Neither does Kon.” Tim sat up. He needed to be ready to shut Bart down. 

“I was just curious. What if SB has deep-seated issues because he has a freaky dick? If we don’t know, we can’t support him. We need to be there for our teammates.” Bart unleashed the puppy dog eyes.

“If Kon wants us to know about his dick, he’ll show us,” Tim said. 

Kon sighed. "Fine." 

“Wait! That’s not what I meant!” Tim was too late. 

Kon stuck his thumbs in his waistband and pushed his pants down to his thighs. Tim could see quite well that Kon had a normal uncut dick. It was a couple of inches long but thick and the same pale colour as his thighs. He had a tuft a hair above his junk but was otherwise hairless. Tim wanted to bury his face between Kon's thighs. He knew he should look away but Kon’s cock was right there. 

The spell broke when Kon pulled up his pants. Tim blinked and tried to focus on Kon's face and tried not to think about Kon's lack of underwear. The smirk on Kon's face wasn't much better. Tim was going to get so much shit for staring.

"See, totally normal penis," Kon said. He turned on Bart who was still sprawled on the floor. "How do we know you don't have some kind of weird freaky penis from the future?" 

What was Kon thinking? Tim put his face in his hands. 

"I can just show you," Bart said. 

Tim had to look. He dropped his hands into his lap and looked over to where Bart had stood and dropped his pants. Bart was semi-hard and his dick was longer than Kon's but thinner. It was flushed red and the head was purple where it poked out from Bart's foreskin. His balls hung lower and were covered in red fuzz. The same fuzz covered his thighs, not as impressive as Kon's but still lovely. His pubic hair was ungroomed and more wildly red than the hair on his head. Tim wanted to put his mouth on it. It would fit so nicely in his mouth.

"See," Bart said. "Totally normal dick. No freaky future biology here." 

"I did just see that," Kon said. 

"Turnabout is fair play," Bart said.

They looked at Tim.

"What? No," Tim said. "I didn't sign up to do any flashing." 

"You looked," Kon said. 

"I think it's completely fair," Bart added. "You don't get to watch the show and not give one."

"I didn't ask for anyone to drop their pants," Tim protested. "I wasn't even talking about dicks."

"Then you shouldn't have looked," Kon said. 

"That's ridiculous, can we just get back to playing games?" Tim wasn’t sure why he was objecting, just that he couldn’t agree to show his cock to his friends. 

With a blur of motion, Bart was behind Tim and grabbed his arms. Kon advanced slowly with a smirk. There was a moment of understanding between them. It was clear what Kon and Bart intended. It was equally clear that they could only do it if Tim let them. What they were about to do would be unconscionable if Tim didn't agree to it. But Tim needed plausible deniability. He couldn’t make himself openly acquiesce. Perhaps it was because he had no hope of controlling the aftermath. Regardless, Kon read Tim’s passivity as agreement. 

Kon pulled Tim’s sweatpants down. Tim nearly giggled at Kon’s moment of bafflement at Tim’s red and black boxer briefs. It was nice to show them off for once. 

“I thought we were supposed to be comfortable today?” Kon asked. 

“Yeah, and going commando isn’t comfortable. Can we get this over with?” 

There was no hiding that Tim was hard. Part of him was embarrassed that his reaction to seeing his teammates’ cocks was plain. That’s where the plaintive note in his voice came from. The other part of him wanted to show off, wanted to get his teammates naked again and feel what he’d only seen. 

Kon lifted the elastic band of Tim’s underwear and then dragged both underwear and pants all the way off. Tim was naked from the waist down. 

“Hey!” he said. “This is a bit more than a show.”

“You’re huge,” Bart whispered reverently into Tim’s ear.

Okay, yes, Tim knew he was above average. His cock was well above seven inches long and thick. But that didn’t really warrant Bart sounding so reverent. There were definitely bigger cocks out there and Tim was circumcised. He hoped they didn’t make a big deal out of it. He was about to ask for his pants back when Kon took his cock in hand. 

“Fuck you have big hands,” Tim said instead. It felt way better than his own hand. Even more because it was unexpected. He hadn’t actually thought this would go any further than providing a show. 

“I couldn’t help myself,” Kon confessed. “It just seemed wrong not to.”

“I gotta try,” Bart said, and wriggled out from behind Tim, putting his head almost in Tim’s lap. Tim fell back a little onto Bart’s legs. Bart’s hand seemed delicate next to Kon’s and was noticeably cooler. 

“This is so crash.”

“Okay, so you’ve had your hands-on show,” Tim said breathlessly. Every word of protest was another comforting fragment of plausible deniability. “Can I have my pants back?” The last vowel elongated as Kon started to jerk Tim off. 

“Do you want us to stop?” Kon asked. 

Pleasure flooded Tim with each stroke of Kon’s hand. Worse, Bart’s questing hand had started to fondle his balls. The conviction that he needed to be able to deny anything eroded under the tide of pleasure. 

Tim turned his head to the side. He couldn’t watch Kon jerk him. Too late, he realized Bart’s reach for his cock had left his crotch almost level with Tim’s face. There a solid line in Bart’s pants. The line ended with a slight damp spot. Throwing his pretence of resistance to the wind, Tim pressed his face into Bart’s sweatpants. The cloth stymied his attempts tried to get the length of Bart’s cock in his mouth. 

“Rob, you’re brilliant,” Bart said. 

Tim blinked and the sweatpants in front of him vanished. Bart’s cock was pointing straight towards him and he had no trouble at all getting in his mouth. The tip hit the back of his throat just as Tim pressed his nose in the red pubes. Tim pulled back so he could relish the whole length of cock as it passed through his lips. 

“So that’s the plan, huh?” Kon said.

Heat engulfed the head of Tim’s cock. He couldn’t help himself, he bucked into Kon’s mouth, felt his lips slide over the top third of his cock. Then he was cold as Kon pulled back, coughing. 

Tim let Bart slide out. “Sorry, sorry,” he said. “You caught me by surprise. I’ll be easy on you now.”

“Smart ass,” Kon said. 

The next attempt went better, with Kon’s hand controlling how much of Tim’s cock went in his mouth. Tim’s toes curled in pleasure but he still had enough awareness to take Bart’s cock back into his mouth. He let his tongue play along the shaft as Bart’s cock slid home. There was a perfect kind of symmetry to the pleasure between his legs and the pleasure of iron-hard flesh between his lips. 

“Hey, what do I have to do to get a cock to suck on?” Bart said in ragged voice. 

There was some jostling and Bart’s cock pulled out of Tim’s mouth for a sad moment. Then Bart settled down and Kon groaned around Tim’s cock. Everyone had gotten their mouthful. Tim could settle in and concentrate on the feel of a cock in his mouth and a mouth on his cock. Kon sucked with enthusiasm and Tim worked on Bart with equal joy. Tim’s orgasm had just started building to the peak when Bart spoke up. 

“I want a chance at Tim,” he said, words coming in between gasps as Tim didn’t let up. 

Kon pulled off Tim. “I don’t mind switching.”

Without waiting for Tim’s opinion, they rearranged themselves on the floor so Bart’s face was in Tim’s lap and Tim was staring down Kon’s cock. He rested his cheek on Kon’s thigh and held Kon’s cock for a moment. It was probably shorter than Bart’s cock but thicker. Tim had to open his mouth noticeably wider to take Kon into his mouth. Nor was there was much room for his tongue to play. It was shorter and that let Tim get it all in his mouth without gagging. He relished the stretch in his lips and the way Kon’s cock pressed into his tongue. 

Bart went too far at first and gagged on Tim’s cock. Tim understood the desire to go for the whole thing at once. He had just lucked out that neither Kon nor Bart were too big for him. Bart picked up the same trick as Kon and used his hand to control how much of Tim he took into his mouth. His mouth was tighter around the head of Tim’s cock. His hand and lips were tighter, too. It was all more intense than getting sucked on by Kon had been. Especially since Bart naturally sucked faster. Tim barely had any time to enjoy having Kon’s cock in his mouth before his climax rolled over him. 

Time went a little fuzzy, especially when his orgasm seemed to set Kon off. For a long instant he had to cope with Bart relentlessly sucking off as he came while Kon filled his mouth. Tim swallowed frantically, trying to keep up with Kon’s come and still suck on Kon’s cock. He had to jerk himself away from Bart as he became too sensitive while Kon drove his cock ruthlessly into his mouth. Finally, Kon stopped coming. He tapped his head to get Tim to pull off. 

This let Tim roll over to watch as Bart pushed Kon’s head away to wrap a hand around his erection. Bart’s hand was a blur. He curled his shoulders in and bent his legs. He looked like a spring coiling up under pressure. Tim stared and shifted on the floor to lie next to Kon. Between Bart’s increasing tension and Kon’s warmth, Tim’s cock twitched even as his balls ached. He wanted to come again, to join Bart’s impending release. He didn’t have time. Bart’s orgasm was like a cable snapping. Bart’s body went flat before convulsively curling in again. Tim shuddered in sympathetic memory, like he felt an echo of Bart’s orgasm. As Bart spurted come all over himself and his body continued its uncontrolled spasms, all Tim could think about was having that release pounding into his body. 

“Fuck,” Kon swore. “Is this just a blowjob thing or can we fuck later?” 

Arousal lanced through Tim, flashing up from his ass to his lips. 

“I think it can be whatever you want,” Tim said when Bart finally collapsed into post-climax lassitude. 

“I call dibs on Tim’s cock,” Bart drawled. “SB’s too much of a tight ass to take something that big anyways.”

Kon snorted. “Fine by me. Just so long as I can get your little speedster ass anyways.”

They continued bantering over plans for the next sexual event as Tim pulled off his shirt and curled into the curve of Kon’s body. Even if Tim was a little shorter and less bulky than most male vigilantes, it took someone as big as Kon for him to fit comfortably as the little spoon. Kon’s non-human body temperature was soothingly warm and Tim chased it by pressing his naked body against him. It wasn’t until he dragged Kon’s arm around him that Kon seemed to notice. 

“Uh, Tim?” Kon said, interrupting a delightfully explicit description of what he was going to do to Bart’s ass. “What are you doing?” 

Tim froze. “Nothing,” he said, a little too quickly. He cursed his panicked response. “Just getting c-comfortable.” His face burned. 

“That’s our Rob,” Bart said. “He’ll dive on your cock without hesitation but he’ll break out in stutters for a little cuddling.”

“This includes cuddling?” Kon asked. 

“What? No, I’m just cold,” Tim lied badly. 

“Sure does, SB,” Bart said. “But let’s do it in bed.”

Tim squawked as Kon lifted him and stood. He put his excellent vigilante reflexes to use and did not clutch at Kon, but it was close. He let Kon lay him gently on the bed. Bart got on the other side. Tim ended up half underneath Kon with an arm around Bart. He could feel Kon’s cock pressing into the small of his back, just above his ass. On a whim, he moved his arm until he could loosely cup Bart’s cock and balls. They were still sticky. Bart wriggled around until he had an arm under Tim and a hand under Tim’s cock.

Tim sighed and let himself relax. He could worry later about how this development would affect the team. Right now it was time to just enjoy the simple intimacy of bodies pressing against his. 


	2. The Kissing Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wakes up and gets poked.

Tim really hoped no one had noticed he’d dozed off. The last thing he needed was anyone thinking they could get him to sleep by dragging him into a cuddle pile. He’d never get any work done. He tried to stretch without jostling either of the boys in bed with him. 

Kon shifted behind him. For a moment, Tim thought he’d woken Kon until he’d noticed that Kon’s cock was hard and dragging along the small of Tim’s back. He felt his cheeks redden as if he should be embarrassed that he caught Kon rubbing off on him. 

Someone poked him in the cheek. “You’re so cute,” Bart whispered. His breath felt cool on Tim’s cheek. 

Kon froze. 

“Bart,” Tim whispered back. 

“What?” 

“Don’t poke me.” 

“You’re letting SB poke you.”

“That’s different. And you made him stop.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Kon said in a rumbling pseudo-whisper. “It’s just your skin is really soft.”

“You aren’t,” Tim said. He was getting aroused, too. “You didn’t have to stop.”

Kon rocked his hips. “You like me getting off on you?”

Tim swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Let me try.” Bart plastered himself to Tim’s front and writhed. “This is so crash.” His face was far too close. 

Bart’s skin was soft, too, and as he rubbed his cock against Tim’s thighs and hip he also rubbed against Tim’s cock. Tim groaned in pleasure. This was definitely worth dozing off for. 

“Hey, Bart, I think we’ve made an idiot sandwich,” Kon said. 

Bart reached over Tim and slapped Kon’s arm. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just a jerk with a nice cock.”

“What does that make you?” Tim couldn’t help asking. He also couldn’t help staring at Bart’s lips whenever he opened his eyes. 

“A sweetheart with a nice dick.”

Kon snorted. He didn’t stopping rocking into Tim. 

“Are you gonna kiss me?” Bart said. “Cause you look like your going to but you’ve looked like that before and never kissed me. Is this a kissing kind of thing?” 

Tim squeezed his eyes shut. When had Bart seen him look like this? He’d been so careful. He was going to screw this up. 

Bart poked him in the cheek again. “It’s okay if we’re not going to kiss but I’d like to know if we can or not. Kon?”

“I’m down with kissing,” Kon said. “It’s fun.”

That gave Tim an out. “Sounds like kissing is in.” 

“Nope.” Bart poked him again. “This is a consensus based fooling around. You need to agree, too.”

Damn. “Uh, I guess it’s okay if you kiss me.”

“You guess?” Bart almost sounded offended. 

“Just kiss him,” Kon suggested. “He’s emotionally stunted.”

Tim’s protest was muffled by Bart smashing their mouths together. Tim jerked his head back and it collided with Kon. “Ow.” 

“Sorry sorry sorry,” Bart said. “Too enthusiastic.”

He tried again and this time it was less of an assault. He tasted like sour candies and his lips were chapped. Tim tried to kiss back but Bart pressed forward like he was trying to possess Tim. It was desperate and Tim clutched at Bart’s shoulder. Tim gasped for breath when the kiss broke.

Bart smiled at him. “I’ve been waiting to do that.”

“Hey, my turn.” Kon grabbed Tim and twisted him around to face Kon. 

Kon kissed more gently than Bart, as if he was trying to ease Tim into it. His lips were firmer, too. Tim’s heart pounded. His cock throbbed. This earnest sincerity on the heels of Bart’s desperation was too much. He pulled free of the kiss and lay back, still twisted around and still sandwiched between his friends. 

“Okay, I need a break,” he panted. “Your kisses pack more of a punch than Bane.”

“You don’t do too bad yourself,” Kon replied, his cheeks flushed. 

“Yeah,” Bart agreed. “We need to complete the circle though.”

Bart half crawled over Tim to kiss Kon. Tim had an up close view and could hear all the pleased noises his friends were making. The arrangement of bodies no longer pressed Bart and Kon’s cocks into him. He decided to encourage his friends by taking them in hand. They moaned into each other’s lips. This was more comfortable than being sandwiched even with Bart half on top of him. 

“Fuck, Tim, I love your hands,” Kon moaned. “Keep going.”

“Yeah,” Bart said. “Make me come all over you.” 

It wasn’t easy to keep a straight face at Bart’s attempt at dirty talk but Tim managed. His body hummed as he worked Bart and Kon up. He wriggled around to lie flat on his back so he could jerk them off more comfortably. They kept kissing above him. Tim’s own breath came in pants as they had to break off the kiss. The pressed their foreheads together as breathed in sync as Tim frantically jerked them off.

They came at nearly the same time. One after the other, they sprayed Tim, themselves and each other. Tim arched his back in sympathetic pleasure as the hot droplets splattered across his skin. He released their cocks and lay back as they half collapsed on top of him. They kissed him softly on his neck and cheeks. 

“I can blow you in a minute,” Bart offered. 

“I’m good,” Tim said. He pulled his friends close, heedless of the sticky mess on all three of them. “This feels like a good time for a nap.”


End file.
